Young Girls and Butterflies
by SickWavesxx00
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered how Brittany got Lord Tubbington,or how she and Santana met. Maybe, you wondered how they fell for each other. This is from right before 6th grade, all the way to the end of their freshman year. *Also, it would be awesome if you guys could reveiw! & from now on I am updating chapter at least ever yother week x0x0*
1. Chapter I The Meow Mix Meet

Chapter 1

"Mommy! Mommy!" The young blonde girl pointed to striped black kitten, " That one, she's the one. I can feel it." Her mom walked over and couldn't help but smile wider when she saw that certain sparkle in the girl's eyes.  
" Okay, we'll get her." Her mom laughed, " Go sit down in the waiting room, while I fill out some papers."  
The girl bounced over to the blue plastic chairs and snatched a cat magazine off the counter. Smiling she flipped through the pictures of adorable kittens and sleeping cats, but none of them were as cute as the kitten she was going to get, Tubbington.  
Her eyes widened when she stoped at an article, Royal Cats. There were paintings and proffetional photos of a cat's all dressed up, and they all looked like Tubbington! She skimmed through the small text scattered on the pages. The family of cat's acttually were in a royal family. The same cat's had been in some Queen's family for five generations. The first cat was named Queen Aubergine, the girl smiled at the name.

_Queen._

"Brittany!" Her mom held the kitten up, "Come hold Tubbington!" Brittany flew over and skidded to a stop, so she could reach up and grab the kitten.  
"Her name is Queen Tubbington now," Brittany glowed, "She's royalty." Her mom chuckled, "I don't know if he will want to be a queen." Brittany's face srunched up as she thought about what she just heard.  
Her mom patted her on the back, "It's fine, he can be a queen if you really want him to." But brittany shook her head lightly, "Lord." She lightly giggled, "His name will be Lord Tubbington."

When they got home Brittany raced to her room and got the kitten food they had bought. She layed out two small dishes on the floor of the hall way filling one with milk and the other with the food. Lord Tubbington sniffed the food, but walked away. Brittany tried to bring him back to eat it, but he didn't seem to like it.

_Hmm, maybe he is just a really picky eater, like mom._

Brittany gently picked up Lord Tubbington and the food to bring them both to the kitchen counter. She replaced the dry food for the canned salmon they had just bought at the pet store. The kitten, suddenly intrigued by the new smell, pawed his way over to the fish. Brittany stared as he finished it all up licking his lips.

_Ah, he must be so picky because he is royalty._

"How's he doing?" Her mom entered the kitchen with some groceries they had picked up before getting Lord Tubbington.  
"We can throw away the Meow Mix, Lord Tubbington doesn't like it." Brittany stated. Her mom laughed, "We're not wasting a whole bag of cat food. If he's not eating then someone has to. Hmm, maybe that will be your dinner tonight." Brittany snapped her head towards her mom, "Noooo! I want normal people food!"  
Her mom finished putting away the groceries and turned towards brittany, "Fine. Then go across the street and give Mrs. Hadley, God knows she can use more food for all those cat's she has."  
Brittany took the Meow Mix and ran out the door, "Thanks Mom!"

There was a big truck out side of the house right beside theirs. Brittany stoped and decided to check out the new neighbors before going across the street.

_I wonder if it's another really old rich couple, I hope they're not mean._

But then, she saw a little kid fly out the door of the house. He was three, maybe four years old. A woman who looked exactly like him walked out after him, her head tilted upwards, laughing. "Come on hijo, we need to go set up the kitchen and dining room so we all can eat tonight!"  
The woman squated down and held her arms out, "Let your Papá and sister get the rest of the things." He jumped into her arms and she turned around into the house.  
Brittany looked towards a huge truck and saw a little girl come out. She was carrying way too much than she should have been.

_I hope she doesn't drop any of it.._

The dark skined girl stoped suddenly and the stack of things she had wobbled a bit. Brittany took a step forward. The girl quickly regained her balance and kept walking. Brittany's arm was getting sore.

_Oh! I almost forgot to give this to Mrs. Hadley!_

Brittany swung around, but then **CRASH!** Brittany heard someone screaming, so she looked back and saw the girl on the floor with boxes all around her. Brittany ran over to the girl and help pick up some boxes.  
"Who the hell are you?" The girl was wide eyed and assertive. "I.. um.. Well, I saw you fall. I just thought that, maybe, that you needed help."  
Brittany panicked a little, worried she made the girl angry.  
"Okay. I don't need it, but thanks." The girl grabed the boxes from brittany, snatching away the Meow Mix too. "Hey! That one is mine!" Brittany, now confused, tried to grab the Meow Mix. "Uhh, I don't think so. We always get this kind of food for our cat." The girl pulled it away from Brittany's immediate reach.  
"No, I just bought that for my kitten, but he's royalty so he doesn't like it." Brittany kept on babbling on, "You see, he's royalty, because he is related to this one queen's cat family. They all look exactly like him, and that's why I named him with a Lord. I almost used Queen but then we found out he was a boy. So, now his name is Lord, Lord Tubbington, and he ju-"  
Brittany stoped and looked up from her feet, when she noticed the other girl giggling. " Here, take it." The girl said after she controled her laughter, "I'm Santana, by the way." She smiled widley showing her perfectly straight, white teeth.  
Brittany smiled, she thought the girl was cute when she smiled, "You know, you can keep it. I don't really want to go across the street anymore. And, I'm Brittany." Brittany held out her hand and Santana took it shaking very firmly.  
"I don't care if you don't want it, because I really think I can help." Brittany started picked up one of the boxes and grabbed the Meow Mix and walked into Santana's house.  
Santana, a bit startleed picked up the remaining two boxes and ran in after her. "Just set them on the couch." Santana threw her boxes on the floor, she knew these ones she was holing were just her bed sheets and pillows, "And thanks." Brittany looked over and saw Santana's cheeks blush. Brittany ran over and hugged her, " Anytime!" Santana awkwardly hugged back, ussually she would have just pushed away and given some mean remark, but she liked this girl. Something about her, Santana could tell that the start of middle school was going to be good.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later!" Brittany waved as she walked backwards. "Wait, Watch out!" Santana noticed a box right behind Brittany, but it was too late.  
Brittany started to fall, but then jumped backwards, over the box, and landed soundly. "I'm fine, but I really do have to go, my mom will be worried." Brittany gave Santana one last smile and ran to the door, she pasted a man, probably Santana's father, and sprinted to her house.

Santana fell onto the couch and let her self smile, that girl just made her smile for no reason, and she couldn't wrap her head around it.  
"Hey, perezoso, get over here and come help me bring in your brother's bed frame." Santana snapped back and walked over to help her dad, "I think you chose a good house, Paapá."  
"Mhmm, I see you already made friends? That's... well, acttually that's really unsual." Her father laughed softly, "I'm glad your'e happy, Sánta."  
Santana smiled even wider, she loved it when her dad called her Sánta, it was like a special nickname from him to her. As they set the bed frame down Santana looked up, "I love you Papá!" Then she ran upstairs to her room. It was her father's turn to smile, Santana only seldomly said she loved someone out loud.  
Everybody's day ended up being very satisfying.

hijo - son  
perezoso - lazy  
Papá - dad


	2. Chapter II First Day of Middle School

Chapter Two - First Day of Middle School  
Brittany woke up and looked at her alarm clock, it was 5:54, she still had six minutes. Usually she would try to go back to sleep, even if were just for a few minutes, because she loved sleeping. Today was different though, she couldn't go back to sleep even if she wanted too, it was the first day of middle school. She went to her dresser and pick out a pair of white shorts, they cut off right above her knees. She tried looking for the perfect shirt, and her mom came in to check on her. "Mom! Where's my light blue shirt with butterflies on it?" Brittany asked, hoping it was already done washing. Her mom smiled slightly, holding in a laugh, "You mean that one Brit-Brit?" Brittany looked at where her mom was pointing; there was the shirt, half hidden by the pile of other shirts she threw on the ground after trying them. Brittany let out a breath of relief, "Thank you mom, I love you!" She kissed her mom on the cheek before flinging on the shirt. Her mom suddenly in a rushed mood, grabbed her backpack and gave it to Brittany, "Now hurry! Have you seen the time? You might be late for the first day of school." Her mom kissed the top of her head as Brittany ran out of the house, and started a sprint towards the school, she had 10 minutes.

Santana woke up to her mom yelling in Spanish, "¡Santana! ¡Despierte! ¡El padre de le conducirá a la escuela!" She rubbed her eyes, looked at the clock, it was 6:45 and slumped out of her bed. Opening the box full of clothes she pick out a black skirt, and a red shirt. She put her new hoop earrings in and ran down stairs. Her dad was dressed in a fit suit and nodded at her, "Hurry, we only have ten minutes to stop by McDonalds and go to your school." Her dad handed her a small leather jacket. Santana's eyes scrunched up, "That's not mine.." Her dad grinned, "I bought it for your first day of school. Put it on, and go wait in the car!" Santana snickered and snatched the jacket as she muttered her thanks, on the way out. Her dad turned around and saw her mother glaring at him, "Why do you always buy her things? Angelo, You're our wasting money!" But Angelo just flashed one of his many grins at her, "Don't worry. Have a good day, okay?" He stared into her eyes until he caught her trying to force back a smile. After kissing her goodbye he turned around and walked to his car.  
As soon as they pulled out of the garage Santana noticed a girl running past her house, down the street. Not thinking anything of it she leaned her head back, and let her eyes drop down. Her dad nudged her out of her , "Isn't that your friend, Brittany?" Santana paused for a second, then grinned. She started shouting at Brittany as the passed her, "Brittany! Are you running to school? Do you need a ride?"  
Brittany glanced at the very familiar voice, and saw Santana waving at her from a bright red convertible. Brittany was still trying to catch her breath as they pulled to the curb. She finally nodded her head and accepted the offer, "If you wouldn't mind. I don't want to be late for school." She opened the car door and slid in the back seat. Santana glanced back at her, until returning back to her seat and putting her seat belt back on. Brittany looked at the back of Angelo's head, he had shaggy black hair that was cut off right above his shoulders. She saw the top of the suit and wondered what kind of job he had.  
As Angelo got closer to the McDonalds he lowered the music at a red light. Santana punched her dad's shoulder playfully, "I'll have the usual, Papa." He turned back to face Brittany, "Did you already eat breakfast, you looked like you were in a hurry this morning." Brittany shrugged, "I don't eat breakfast that much, I'm fine." But, Angelo just softly shook his head, "Every kid that gets a ride from me, eats breakfast." Brittany smiled, "Thank you, sir. I'll just have what Santana's having." He started driving again, and pulled into the drive through.  
Eating the breakfast burger and hash brown too quickly, Brittany spilled ketchup on her shirt  
"No no no no no..." She muttered to herself trying desperately to wipe it off, but only smearing it wider. Santana turned back and saw the big red stain on the front of the shirt and Brittany's sad expression. She tugged her dad's sleeve violently, "Dad! We need to stop at a store real quick, Brittany spilled ketchup!" Brittany looked up, shocked, she tried to refuse. "I'm fine, really. I just will hide it with my books." Angelo tapped the steering wheel thinking about what to do, before making a sharp turn, just in time, to the last shop before they got to the neighborhood the school was in. It was a small boutique shop, and wasn't open yet. There was a lady in there setting up the counter, so they all knocked on the windows, trying to get her attention. She quickly noticed them but a stern look washed over her face as she shook her head, "No! I am closed! Read the sign! Come back in thirty minutes!" Before Angelo could argue with her at all, she closed the curtains, and he turned around the desperate girls, "I'm sorry girls. I tried."  
Santana looked around, trying to find a way to help Brittany. Then she saw the restroom sign pointing to the back of the shop, the door to the bathrooms were outside of the shop! Santana grabbed Brittany's arm and shouted to her dad, "I have an idea, hold on dad!" After racing to the bathrooms with Brittany trailing behind her, Santana started to take off her shirt. "Here, you can wear mine, it matches your outfit fine." Brittany gave her a confused look, "Really?" Santana giggled a bit before urging her on, "Yeah! Hurry up!" After switching shirts, Santana zipped up her jacket, cover her stain as well as she could.  
Brittany stared at Santana, shocked by her huge amount of kindness. Santana smirked, "My shirt totally looks good on you," she flipped the bottom, "even though it's a bit short." Brittany felt her cheeks start to flush, so she grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her back to the car. Angelo was leaned against the hood of the car, his concious was lost in a deep thought. Santana rolled her eyes, and yelled for her dad that they fixed the problem.  
Angelo pulled up to the front of the school just as he got of the phone, "Okay girls, I just talked to the office, and you two are excused for being late. Now, go get to class!" Santana groaned and slid out of the car with a thump, Britanny jumped out and squealed as she ran around the car to walk with Santana. Angelo sighed of releif when Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and walked towards the entry. He was always worried that she would become an outcast again. At Lima Heights Adjacent she had almost no friends, and was always getting to fights, even though she was so little.  
As soon as Santana and Brittany got inside of the school, Santana spun around and faced Brittany, "Let's skip first period." Brittany scrunched up her eyebrows, "First period?" Santana felt a faint grin appear across her face, "Yeah, didn't your school teach you the new schedules middle school's have?" Brittany lightly shook her head, but then her eyes widened, " I think I read it somewhere!" Santana laughed and took motioned for Brittany to follow her. "Okay, so we need to find someplace we can sit, without getting in trouble." Santana glanced around the hallways, and rooms she passed by. They finally found the lunch room, and decided to sit at one of the tables. A comfortable silence filled the air. Their breaths were faint whispers, blending in with the wind flowing through the windows.  
Santana finally decided to break they silent communication, "How long have you been here?"  
"About 2 minutes."  
Santana chuckles softly, "I meant in this town."  
"Oh! Well, I lived here since I was two.. And I'm twelve now, so..." Brittany counts the years with her fingers, "10 years!"  
Santana smiled, "Good job!"  
"Why are we here?" Brittany suddenly asked.  
Santana looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"  
"Why aren't we going to go to class? I mean, I love sitting with you because your pretty and funny, but shouldn't we go to class and learn and stuff?"  
Santana lifted her eyebrow, "Class is for loosers. Sadly, we all have to go to it still. So, whenever you can skip without getting in trouble, you have to. If you want to be cool that is."  
"Okay..." Brittany's eyebrows scrunched up as she tried to process all what Santana had just said. "Well, I'll do whatever you do!"  
Santana grinned at the blonde sitting next to her. Her head was spinning with all the thoughts and emotions that she couln't exactly comprehend. She snapped back into reality when she heard Brittany's voice again.  
"I have Preston."  
"What?"  
"Mrs. Preston, she's my teacher." Brittany waved a piece of paper that was filled with doodles around the word 'Ms Preston'.  
Santana laughed, "It's MISS Preston. It means she's not married."  
Brittany felt herself blush a bit, "Oh, thank you. You're really smart."  
Santana began to stand up, "I know. Come on, let's find your class." She began to walk towards the door, when she felt Brittany's hand grab hers. Her natural reaction would've been to snatch her hand away and yell a bit, but she didn't mind this time, she didn't mind Brittany. As they past the doors, Brittany read every name that was bolted on the walls beside the doors. Santana just walked next to her, enjoying holding the girl's hand. They finally reached the door that had "PRESTON" bolted next to it. Santana spun, so that she faced Brittany, then she smiled slightly. "I'll see you?" Brittany pulled Santana in for a tight hug, while Santana stood there stiffly. Brittany let go, and skipped a couple of steps, "Of course!"  
As Santana found her way to the office, she passed a few different bulletin boards on the walls. One was the athletic board, it had pictures of the different sport clubs the school had. Another one that caught her eye was the science board; it had inventions the kids had come up with posted on there, along with the past science fair winners. She smiled at this, imaging the ideas she could come up with. Then shook her head, she knew why kids at her old school teased her. She had to fight up that social ladder from the bottom, and that is not how she will start at this school. This time, she will be the top from the moment she enters the room (even though the stained shirt wasn't helping).  
The principle was a middle aged white man in a tight suit,and he had his feet one the desk while he watched a foot ball game that was playing on the flat screen TV bolted on the wall. Santana walked in and asked about her teacher. He flippantly gave her the information, and turned back to the game. Santana rolled her eye's and muttered,"Douche." as she walked out. When she got to the hallway she opened up the note and read the sloppy hand writing: Room 214 Preston. Santana's face immediately lit up, and she jumped up and down a bit. After calming herself down, she walked towards her class.

Brittany walked in the door after saying bye to Santana, and the teacher checked that she was Brittany then told her to take a seat. She glanced around the room and saw two seats open; one was next to a tall scrawny boy, and the other next to a little boy with a mohawk, mohawk boy was sitting by a short blonde girl whose eye's lit up when she saw Brittany As Brittany walked towards the back of the room, the little blonde girl whispered into mohawk boy's ear. He frowned at her, but nodded and picked up his bag and walked over to the other boy's desk. Brittany sat by the girl and smiled, "Hey Quinn!" Quinn smirked, "Hey," she pointed at the boy sitting by mohawk boy, "you see the guy sitting by puck? His name is Finn. He's cute right?" Brittany looked over at him and didn't really think that he was attractive but decided to nod anyways. Quinn sighed, she remembered when getting a guy like him was a dream. Her dad had helped her though, now she looked how she wanted to.  
The door opened, and everyone looked towards the entry to see who was coming in. Santana walked in with her head held high and a smile smile placed on it. The teacher looked at her papers on her desk, "Okay, you are Santana. Go ahead and take a seat now. There should be one open." Santana grinned when she noticed the seat was beside Brittany. She walked towards the desk, when the girl on the other side of her started to talk, "Hi, I'm tin-" Santana interrupted her, "Shut up Asian freak." The girl's eyes opened wide and she sat back. Santana rolled her eyes, and turned to Brittany who made her smile a bit. Brittany's face had the biggest grin on it. She looked like a kid who had just woke up on Christmas morning. Santana smiled, and nudged her shoulder, "Looks like I'm in the same lame class as you." Brittany ignored her insult to the class, and introduced Santana to Quinn. Quinn stared Santana down and softly shook her hand. They all spent the rest of the day with awkward small talk, and a tense air around them.


	3. Chapter III - The Unexpected Sleepover

Chapter III - The Unexpected Sleepover

It was a few weeks since their first day of school, and still Santana and Quinn would argue about the same thing every afternoon.  
"Look, Bimbo, get things straight while we're hanging at _my _house we are not listening to country music!" Santana got up and unplugged the I-pod from the speakers, then tossed it to the side. Quinn's eyes went wide as she darted across the room, and picked it up to examine it. "Santana! This is like my most valued gift I have so far. My mom would kill me if it broke in just a month." Santana just rolled her eyes, "Look here," she pulled out her 5th generation I-pod, "It's way more expensive than that piece of trash, what is this? The 3rd generation?" Quinn crossed her arms and sat in the chair, "4th." she stated stubbornly. Santana rolled her eyes and played her favorite song, Back to Black.

Brittany got up from the sofa and ran over to Quinn. After pulling her out of the chair Brittany dragged Quinn to the middle of the floor, by Santana, and started dancing. Santana laughed, and decided to let loose and join in. Quinn pretended to be mad at Santana still, but couldn't deny that she had a great choice in music. Brittany guessed that Santana had put her I-pod on an Amy Winehouse playlist, because for ten minutes the three girls danced to song after song, all by Amy Winehouse. Quinn slowly stopped, and pointed up to the stairs, "I'm going to head to the bathroom real quick." Santana just nodded.

After Quinn had left the basement, Santana felt a hand grab her waist. Santana tensed up a bit at first but then realized that only Brittany was in the room. For some reason she actually was comfortable around Brittany. After a few moments Brittany ended up dancing really closely behind Santana. Santana felt the blondes breath practically dance along her neck. Santana had never danced this close to anyone, not boy or girl, even though the feeling was entirely new, it felt completely familiar. The door swung open, and Santana swiped Brittany's hands off of her hips, and stepped away. Her mom peeked in and smiled, "Girl's, I got your snacks ready! Hurry up, or Quinn might eat all of it!" She exited, laughing. Santana smirked and headed towards the stairs, "Come one, Britt-Britt." she added with a smirk. Brittany grinned and rushed up after her.

After a couple hours of boy-talk, pointless arguments, and complaining about parents Quinn's phone vibrated, "Oh, my mom's almost here to pick me up." She thanked Santana's mom and got her stuff, the three girls headed to Santana's porch to wait for Quinn's mom. Brittany brung up the topic of her dance lessons, "You know, you guys should totally join! It would be fun." Quinn arched her eyebrow, "Yeah, I don't think so Brittany. I heard the teacher is totally mean, plus you've been doing it for years! We would be in separate classes." Santana nodded, "Quinn's right Britt, what about we find something else we could do?" They all pondered for a second, when Quinn's face lit up, "I know the perfect idea." She smirked, "I heard about this cheerleading camp that's indoors. It's over in the city, but my parents own a vacation home nearby. We could totally spend the winter there!" Santana protested, "Oh hell no! I am not some ditzy cheerleader. I m not going to slut around, unlike some hypocrites over here." She eyed Quinn up. But, before Quinn could protest a silver family van pulled up and Quinn's mom rolled down the window. "Quinn, hurry! We're going to meet you'r dad at a restaurant tonight, and you need to get ready!" Quinn started towards the car, but then spun around, "Just think about it, Okay?"

Brittany and Santana decided to go to Santana's room to finish their homework, "Britt, you've been staring at the last question for like five minutes now, do you need help?" Brittany looked up at her and smiled, "No. Well, yeah. But first, I was thinking about what Quinn was tal-" Santana cut her off, "Please don't say you want to go to that stupid camp." Brittany started bouncing up and down, "Come on! It would be fun, we would all cheer and dance and not worry about anything!" Santana snapped back, "I said I didn't want to go! I won't go. Stop being stupid! Let's just finish the homework." Brittany's face dropped, "No. I'm going home." Santana looked up in shock, "Wait! I'm sorry! Come on!" Brittany just kept packing her stuff then stood up, but Santana grabbed her hand to stop her, "I just said that I didn't want to go! I didn't know you would get so butt-hurt! I'm sorry!" Brittany flipped around, "It's not that.. y-you called me stupid. Everyone makes fun of me for that. B-but, I thought you were jus-just different. I guess not." Tears started to escape her eyes as she turned around and walked out of the room, Santana was stiff, frozen with regret.

Brittany hurried out the door, she heard Mrs. Lopez saying something, but was in too much of a hurry to try to listen. As soon as she got in her house she ran to her room, and layed in her bed while she urged herself to stop crying. She got out her math book, and tried to finish the last problem by herself. Immediately her sobs came back, she couldn't understand a word or number in the problem. Maybe she was stupid, maybe everyone was right. Sadness filled her as she reached over to hug her stuffed panda. It had extremely large eyes, "Are you sad too, Mr. Panda? I guess we both are. We'll be sad together." Brittany cried into the pillow until she fell asleep.

Santana dazed by what just happened, didn't notice her mom walking in. "Santana? What happened?" Santana just shook her head and walked over to her mom, "I said something mean to Brittany, I called her stupid on accident. It's only been three weeks and I already lost her. I thought maybe I could make an actual friend here.. Am I a mean person, Ma? A lot of people tell me I am." Santana's mom wrapped her arms around her daughter and replied in Spanish, "_No, you are not mean person, my daughter. You are just gifted and cursed with a truthful mouth and a carefree attitude. Sometimes it will be to your advantage, other times it will hold you back. But, no matter what, just remember that you will always be you. And, the people who matter the most will always love you despite everything you may do against them." _Santana looked up at her mom and hugged her some more, she was so felt so lucky to have such a great mom at the moment. Even though Santana barely looked like her mom, they thought and acted exactly alike. "Come, lets eat dinner. I'm sure you'll find a way to make up to your friend tomorrow." Although Santana followed her mom, she couldn't shake off the feeling that tomorrow would be too late.

Brittany's mom knocked at her bedroom door. Ms Peirce was a very tall woman, with eyes that were exactly like her daughters. She was very skinny and very fit for her age. She had dark brown hair, that she kept in a ponytail most of the time. She thought that Brittany was probably asleep, she peeked in, just to check. Sure enough, Brittany was there, passed out snuggling with her panda stuffed animal. Brittany's mom sighed and closed the door quietly, she never got enough time with Brittany. She worked as a surgical assistant and was working as many shifts as possible to keep up with bills. She worked hard, so that they could live here in this nice neighborhood. All she wanted was for Brittany not to feel left out, and she was going to do everything possible to make that happen. She walked over to the kitchen and cooked some Macaroni&Cheese, making sure to wrap some up, just in case Brittany woke up hungry. She took her bowl upstairs, so she could eat dinner while watching a movie, then sleep.

Meanwhile, Brittany woke up by a tapping at her window. Brittany groaned, and pulled a pillow over her head, guessing it was the bird that was stalking her a while back. Even after covering her face, she heard the faint ticking against the window. Brittany bounced up from her bed, almost landing on Lord Tubbington, and dragged her feet over to the window, but the bird was there anymore. She rolled her eyes and turned back around to jump back into her bed until, _Clack. _Brittany spun around, trying to spot the bird tapping the window. Instead, she watched as a pebble flew and hit the window, _Clack_, and then another one, _Clack_. Brittany peered over and saw Santana jumping up, throwing another pebble. Brittany smiled, until she remembered what Santana had said, then opened the window with a scowl, "What do you want?" Santana sighed, "Can I just come up for a second?" Brittany tensed up, but decided to shake her head yes anyways.

Santana sighs in relief walks over the front door and grabs the spare key that was hidden in the fish bowl though there was no fish. She rushed up the stairs getting up to Brittany's room as fast as possible. She put her hand up to knock, but then hastily opened the door so that Brittany didn't have time to change her mind. Brittany was sitting on her bed while her head hung low. Santana felt her heart sink a bit as she walked over to stand in front of her. Brittany still wouldn't look up, she didn't dare too, because she knew she would start crying again if she did. Santana cleared her thought then soft spoke to the blonde, "You're not stupid, I just didn't like the idea of being a cheerleader. I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have said that, and I won't say it again, like ever." Brittany wanted to forgive her and just get up and hug it out but a part of her was holding her back, so she squeezed her eyes shut and continued to not look up. Santana sighed, "Brittany." She raised Brittany's head up, but Brittany kept her eyes shut. Santana could tell how red Brittany's eyes and nose were. Santana wrapped her arms around the lengthy blonde, and since there was no space in front Brittany on the bed, Santana practically sat on Brittany's lap. Her voice was weak with emotion, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm. Sorry." Finally Brittany brought up the courage to speak, " I forgive you." Santana has never heard a better set of three words in her life.

Both girls were laying on the bed, they had gone through their first fight. Brittany had brought up the cheer camp again, "I just don't understand why you are so against going.. I mean, do you not want to go?" Santana shook her head, "No. I mean, yes. I don't know. I just.. Look, don't tell anyone alright?" Brittany smiled slightly and held out her pinky, which Santana linked with her own, before she went on with what she was explaining.  
"Where I was from, The Adjacent, you couldn't stand out from the crowd. There was this main dance group, they called themselves The Parallels. If you weren't in that dance group, then you were in danger. The Parallels would go around the city and if they found kids dancing, then if the kids were good enough they would get recruited, if they weren't good enough, then they would get beat up, really bad.."  
Santana stared at the ceiling while telling her story, Brittany kept staring at her, " I was dancing with my friend one day, and they found us. They told us to give it all we got. My friend, Dominique, she got accepted. I wasn't as lucky. I got a black eye and fractured wrist, while Dominique just watched. When I went home my parents flipped out. So for the rest of the summer my mom, my brother, and I went to my grandparents. My dad had to stay here for his job, and finally found out that the place by yours had opened. Well, anyways, ever since that day, I haven't danced since. I don't think I can."  
Santana's eyes watered and could tell she was a blink away from crying. Brittany took Santana's hand in her own, "Dance with me, and I promise that day will never be repeated. We will be the group people are afraid of. Please, Santana, join for me?"  
Santana looked over and saw the sincere gentleness that was layering over Brittany. "Kay." She choked out.  
Brittany smiled and leaned back, it was late and she could feel the sudden sleepiness drown her. Santana watched as Brittany's blinks got slower and heavier, soon she was in a deep sleep. Santana bit her lip and decided she couldn't get up to go back to her house, because she would wake Brittany. Their hands linked, Santana fell asleep.


	4. Chapter IV - The Cabin Secret

Quick update: I got this idea from a fellow fanfic writer I read a while back. I don't know Spanish and don't know if any of you do, so the italicized writing is Spanish. Okay. Love you all 3 And thank you mel-kung for the review 3

* * *

**The Cabin Secret**

* * *

Brittany had woken up at precisely 6:00 A.M. She had contemplated on running over to Santana's house to see if she was awake, but then decided to not wake her up. Santana did not like early mornings and was twice as snarky as she usually is, plus she doesn't want to go on the trip anyways.

It was 6:30 and Brittany was double checking all of her things in her suitcase, so she didn't notice her mom leaning on the door frame watching her. "Mom! I didn't see you.. wow that was scarier than the time I caught Lord Tubbington staring at me while I was sleeping." Her mom slightly laughed, "I'm sure he was just admiring you. Is your stuff ready though? Quinn's mom called she'll be here in a minute." Brittany nodded vigorously, "I like, quadruple checked!" Her mom lifted her in a big bear hug before setting her down, " Be careful okay? And make sure you don't forget to email me about everything!" Brittany giggled. "I'm serious, every tiny detail, those emails better be long."

A car honked outside, "They're here!" Brittany grabbed her duffel bag and kissed her mom's cheek as she rushed out, "Love you!" Brittany's mom smiled as she followed her daughter out the door. Quinn's mom was grinning as she nodded her head towards the girls, they were squealing as they jumped up and down. The two moms went into a light conversation and slight gossip. When Quinn had finally calmed down, she noticed the absence of her Spanish friend, "Where's Santana? We have to go now!" Brittany glanced at Santana's window and sighed, "She's probably still sleeping. Can you get my stuff in the van? I'll go get her!"

* * *

Santana heard her mom come in her room, "_Santana, you need to get ready and start changing! You're way to lazy in the morning, you just had a full nights rest. You shouldn't be tired or grumpy when you wake up. Santana! Get up._" Santana groaned and flipped over, and had to pull a pillow over her head to avoid the random objects her mom had started to throw at her.

Finally her mom stopped and sighed in relief, "Ah, Brittany. You can get her up better than me. You know she hates the mornings." Santana heard Brittany giggle in reply, and footsteps rushed towards her. All of the sudden she felt someone jump on top of her and start shaking the bed, "Santana get up sleepy head get up! Get up!" Santana through the pillow on her head to the side and squinted up towards the little blonde girl, "I don't like loudness when I'm waking up." With that she propped herself up, and let Brittany climb off the bed. Brittany went to her closet and grabbed a red tank top and dark gray sweat pants. Santana smiled and started to change, Brittany, happy that she chose a good outfit, searched her closet for the perfect shoes, "Where are your red converse?" Santana walked over beside Brittany, "I packed them, I'll just wear these." She held up her pair of black and white Adidas. "Come on, Britt-Britt, We need to get out there before Quinn murders me."

* * *

Santana took up the row of seats in the back of the van, while Brittany and Quinn sat in the middle. "Jeez, she can sleep forever." Quinn scoffed at the sleeping Latina.  
"She's just not a big morning person.." Brittany muttered.  
"What ever, Brittany look, this winter is mostly about me and you. I met you at the start of the summer remember?" Brittany opened her mouth to reply, but Quinn didn't pause, "Well, that was when I saw it. The potential in you. We could own the school, but only if you're 100 percent in." Brittany processed what Quinn was saying, but couldn't say anything so she just nodded back. Quinn lowered her voice, "Even if it meant ditching the Mexican Satan back there?" Brittany's eyes widened, "I.. umm. Santana's my friend.. but you are too, and.. well, I have known you longer. I guess... if I really really really had to. But, I don't.. I don't want to." Quinn glared back, "Good enough. I'm getting my beauty rest on before we get there." With that, Quinn put in her earphones and leant against the window to rest, while Brittany fidgeted in her seat.  
Santana was laying on the seats behind them, wide-eyed. She had just heard everything, and all that could go through her mind was that there was a chance Brittany would leave her. She would never allow it, now she just needs to find a way to win Brittany from that stupid christian girl. Santana pulled at Brittany's hair, and laughed when she squealed. "That actually hurt!" Brittany shot a pouty face, but Santana just rolled her eye's, "Get back here, Britt." Brittany grinned then hoped over the seats.  
"Carefull!" Quinn's mom called as Brittany kicked one of the tiny TVs that were attached to the ceiling. Brittany blushed, "Sorry, Mrs. Fabray." Santana bit her lip to stop herself from giggling. Brittany hit her shoulder, "That isn't funny! I could have broke it." Santana nodded, "You're right, you're right. But, you know what's weird?" Santana lowered her voice, "The 'good Samaritans' Fabrays always talk about humility and being 'true to God' , yet they buy a Seinna van, and three television sets to go with it.."  
Brittany's face scrunched up as she thought about it, "So they're like.. hippo's?" Santana busted out laughing, "Exactly! Except, it's pronounced hypocrite." Brittany felt herself blush again and even harder when Santana noticed, "Aww, you're blushing!" Brittany grabbed Santana and buried her face in the latina's shirt. Santana leant her head over and whispered, "It's cute when you blush." Hesitantly, Santana moved closer, then quickly pecked the blonde's cheek. Brittany giggled, and buried her face deeper, "Mmmm, good night." Santana laughed softly, "It's like three." Brittany smiled into her shirt, "Beauty sleep."

* * *

The three girls had just dropped their stuff in the room. "This bed is mine." Quinn put her bag on top of the bed to claim it. Santana's face scrunched up, "Yeah.. Quinn, there's only one other bed in here. If you can't do simple math then here let me help you." Santana pointed to the beds, "One, two." Then she pointed to each of themselves, "One, two, three. See, it doesn't quite add up now does it Blondie?" Quinn tightened, she felt like lunging herself at the mean girl but calmed herself down enough to reply, "There's an air mattress in the closet. You two can fight over it." Santana and Brittany exchanged playful glances, but were interrupted by Quinn's moms voice, "Girls! The pizza's here!"

After they ate supper, the kids ran back up stairs, and the adults went to their own room. Quinn ran to the window and swung around to watch the other two girls race after her. "Okay, so this is the part of the house where only kids are allowed. Actually only we are allowed here. So, no telling anyone else okay?" Quinn glared at them while the two girls nodded their heads vigorously. Quinn slid the window up and climbed out, Brittany quickly followed while Santana glanced back at the shut door. After all three of them paced up the roof to a flat area, Santana eyed Quinn, "What the hell? Great idea, Barbie face. Did you bring us out here to freeze to death?"  
Quinn rolled her eyes, "No, look over here." Quick rushed over to a small board on the roof, with a handle on it. Santana glanced at it, "A door on the floor. How smart. Who made this cabin for you the national tree house company?" Quinn let out a small sigh, "It's a storage unit. My dad has a bad knee though, so my mom doesn't want him coming up here. We used to put canned food and water, just in a snow storm locks us in here. Now we just keep it in the basement." Brittany jumped up and down, " I can't wait to go in to our secret club house!  
Quinn unlocked it then turned around, "Here, this is an extra key. You two can choose who keeps it." Brittany and Santana glanced at each other. Brittany looked a bit confused, so Santana snatched it, "I got it."

They stayed in their secret storage unit for over an hour. "Okay okay, fine, I admit it I've never kissed a guy. No big deal." Santana felt herself starting to blush. Quinn shook her head, "Actually, even me, the CHRISTIAN girl has kissed a boy. I mean, it was on the cheek, but it still counts righ-" Brittany cut her off, " Quinn does have a point, you're all super cool and stuff, but you have a super goodie stuck up beating you." Quinn laughed as she saw the latina's face go even more red. Brittany put her hand on Santana's arm and grinned, "But don't worry we're your friends, we won't tell anyone!" Santana shook her head and gave a fake punch to the two girls.

* * *

Later that night they climbed out, locked the door and crawled back through the window. Quinn fell onto her bed, "I'm beat, I just want to sleep now." Santana agreed, "Yeah, me too. Hey, Britt, you wanna just share the bed tonight and fight tomorrow?" Brittany shrugged, "Yeah, why not." Quinn got up and got her pajama's, "I'm going to the bathroom real quick, extra blankets are in the top shelf."

Santana went into the closet and tried jumping to get the blankets, but couldn't reach so she turned around and called Brittany. Brittany was in the midst of taking of her jeans, and as she spun around she toppled of and shut the door on Santana. Santana was stuck in the closet.

Quinn came in to hear Santana's voice, "Get me the hell out of here!" Brittany was on the floor, sliding on her shorts quickly. Quinn laugh and ran over to the closet to open it, but couldn't pull it open, "I think it's jammed." Brittany walked over, now fully dressed in her pajama's, "Here, let me try." In one swift movement the closet door opens and Santana tumbles out.

Quinn held in her laughter, "Let's just get to sleep."

Brittany gets blankets for the three of them and all of them pass out quickly.


End file.
